MoonQuest: An Epic Journey - Original Song and Animation
MoonQuest: An Epic Journey is a song performed by Sparkles* that was released on 7th March 2014 on Spotify and iTunes. The song's video was released a week later on 14th March 2014. The video was animated by Ciaran Askew. The song tells the story of a young dwarf who lives underground. He dreams of flying to the moon in the sky but is told by the other dwarfs that they can't fly. The young dwarf leaves the caves and builds a ship with his friends. The song then tells how the dwarf is going to launch into space. Video Lyrics Deep underground, A young dwarf dreaming of a world he never knew, He looked above, to trees and mountain height, And saw a Moon so blue, oh-oh. They told him dwarves could never fly so high They laughed and said; "He'd fail if he tried" He left his home, and his life behind, His dream burning like a rocket inside. So strap yourself into the rocket now, rocket now, Watch as the countdown seconds tick by, Hope and pray that you'll make it now, make it now, You'll never know if you don't try. So strap yourself into the rocket now, rocket now, You got your friends right by your side, oh-oh-oh, Final checks then you close your eyes, Your dream burning, like a rocket inside. Like a rocket inside, oh-oh, Your dream burning inside. Your dream burning like a rocket, oh-oh. Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh. Deep underground, A young dwarf dreaming of a world he never knew, He looked above, to trees and mountain height, And saw a Moon so blue, oh-oh. They told him dwarves could never fly so high, They laughed and said; "He'd fail if he tried" He left his home, and his life behind, His dream burning like a rocket inside. So strap yourself into the rocket now, rocket now, Watch as the countdown seconds tick by, Hope and pray that you'll make it now, make it now, You'll never know if you don't try. So strap yourself into the rocket now, rocket now (so strap yourself into the rocket), You got your friends right by your side, oh-oh-oh, (you got your friends by your side), Final checks, then you close your eyes, Your dream burning, like a rocket inside. Trivia *The binary code seen at the start of the music video for MoonQuest is the trivia section of Teutron's wiki page in binary. *At the beginning of the video, the "dwarf" on the far left appears to be an impostor. The "impostor" appears to be Legolas, an elf from the Lord of the Rings, who is known as the friend of Gimli the dwarf. *In the MoonQuest series, Lewis once went to space with no oxygen. At the beginning of the music video also, you see the stats of Lewis, Duncan, and Simon, and Lewis has the oxygen level of 0, referencing this. *The rocket crashing into the Moon at the end of the video is in reference to the MoonQuest series, where Simon forgot to hold space when landing and crashed. *The stats also refers to Simon's brain activity as "negligible". Category:Songs Category:MoonQuest Category:Animation Category:Sparkles* Category:Music